Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for performing gloss representation processing.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for printing using a plate as typified by offset printing and the like, a tendency towards quality increases and individualization has been progressing further in the field of printing of paper containers and the like which are used for a packaging of posters, pamphlets, cosmetics, and the like. A technique which controls a local change in a gloss is used for a method of representing increases in quality and individualization. For example, a method which emphasizes a presence of an object using varnish ink to enhance a gloss of an object area desired to be emphasized more than a periphery is used.
Meanwhile, a method has been proposed to change/control a gloss by using a gloss adjustment material or a design of a print process even in a representation of a digital printer that does not use a plate, as typified by a pigment inkjet printer. For example, a method of controlling which causes a gloss to approach uniformity by controlling a number of record scannings in order to reduce a gloss difference in accordance with a color material has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-035603, hereinafter patent document 1). Also, a method which controls a gloss and by controlling an area in which a gloss adjustment material coats a surface of a print material has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213271, hereinafter patent document 2).
For pigment inkjet printers and the like, restrictions of recording media and printing material are heavy, and the range in which gloss can be changed is small. For this reason, in a case of reproducing, by a pigment inkjet printer, a object that is a target (hereinafter referred to as a target object) to be represented by including a gloss, the effect of the gloss which is seen or observed in the reproduction, is limited even if the methods disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2 are used. In other words, there is a case in which an expected gloss representation cannot be achieved and the range in which gloss can be changed is small.